Lariska
Lariska was a female Dark Hunter. History Toa/Dark Hunter War During the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui, it was Lariska who gave Nidhiki the opportunity to turn his back against his fellow Toa and Lhikan. Nidhiki ended up agreeing and joined the Dark Hunters. She also was Hakann's first challenger upon his initiation to the Dark Hunters. He managed to bring her down and was surprised to find her back up and with a knife to his throat the second he turned his back thinking he had beaten her. One of her missions was mentioned in BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap, a job of executing a Toa of Gravity and a Turaga, though the Turaga fled. Lariska had trained with Levitation Kanoka Disks to simulate zero gravity, to prepare for the fight against the Gravity powers of the Toa. She killed the Toa, and received payment for the job, which was given to "The Shadowed One". She substituted as head of the Dark Hunters while "The Shadowed One" went with Sentrakh to Metru Nui to find out who killed two of his operatives, Nidhiki and Krekka. ''Federation of Fear She was tasked with the job of keeping an eye on Brutaka and his team while they looked for Makuta Miserix by the Order of Mata Nui. After a brief conversation between the team and Miserix, which Spiriah was killed, Lariska was the first to recognize that the chains were containing Miserix, and proceeded to find a weak link in them on order of Brutaka. After shattering the chains, the Klakk that were circling the chamber attacked the team, and Vezon and Lariska tried to fend them off. Miserix used his power scream ability to the knock the Klakk unconscious, along with Vezon and Lariska. After freeing himself from the volcano, Brutaka dragged the semi-conscious Vezon and Lariska onto Miserix's back, along with a newly-stunned Roodaka and allowed Miserix to take them north. Her current location is unknown. Reign of Shadows When Teridax took over the universe, Lariska joined the rebellion against him. She wound up in Karzahni with Tahu, Kopeke, "Guardian", Johmak and Krahka. She witnessed "Guardian" leaving the team and promptly being killed and the team was then discovered by Exo-Toa. She later escaped the Matoran Universe after Teridax was killed and is now living on Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits Lariska was known to carry two Protosteel daggers, which were sometimes prepared with poison on the tips, which she threw at her enemies. Her left arm was completely mechanical due to 'punishment' from "The Shadowed One", but she could still perform astounding acrobatic maneuvers. She hated to rest, preferring to move around and had been known to spontaneously start doing somersaults and back flips. But she could be very quiet when hunting and had acute senses, which were able to detect Nidhiki, even though he was using a Volitak. Trivia *Lariska is usually confused with being a Vortixx, like Roodaka; but in actuality, Lariska's species is unknown. *Lariska is one of Greg Farshtey's favorite characters. Appearances *Birth of a Dark Hunter'' - First appearance *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''Federation of Fear'' *''Reign of Shadows'' fi:Lariska Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Females Category:Former Villains